


Beauty is of little consequence

by Skatergirl29



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Execution, F/M, Gags, Grief/Mourning, Jousting tournaments, Knighting ceremony, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Merlin is a prince and a knight, Morgana is good, Mpreg, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rope Bondage, Training Sessions, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatergirl29/pseuds/Skatergirl29
Summary: Merlin thought he had a happy life until Cenred and his army attacked his home his mother and father sent Merlin away to keep him safe he ends up making his way to Camelot where he starts training to become a knight. At first Merlin's heart isn't really in the training because it's still suffering with the grief of loosing his parents but then he meets sir Leon who helps Merlin deal with the loss and both Merlin and Leon start to have feelings towards each other. But will a traumatic attack tare them apart or bring them closer.





	1. Welcome to Camelot

Merlin felt like nothing could destroy the perfect life he had but Cenreds army were ransacking the outlying villages meaning the villagers were starving Merlin was quick to provide them with enough food to see them through the winter and for a while Merlin thought they could survive anything Cenred threw at them but danger is no stranger in the land of Albion. As the great bell of Ealdor struck midnight Cenred and his army moved in setting fire to the lower town and moving on towards the citadel Merlin was pulled from a blissful sleep when he heard the sound of the warning bell ringing he jumped out of bed and pulled on some clothes before grabbing his sword and running down the corridor towards his parents chambers all of a sudden he was pulled down a small corridor he spun around and saw his friend Will stood behind him Will said 'Merlin you have to get out of here Cenred is looking for you' Merlin said 'But my mother and father I cannot leave them' Will said 'They've asked me to tell you to get out of here I promise you I'll protect them' Merlin said 'I promise I'll find a way to repay you Will'.

Merlin ran down the servants corridor towards the stables he looked around and saw his beautiful black horse stood in the stall with his bridle and saddle on Merlin looked up at the sky and said 'Thank you Will' without another moments thought he climbed onto his horse and rode out of Ealdor as he emerged from the woods he stopped his horse on the hillside and looked back the once mighty city of Ealdor now turned into nothing put rubble and ash he looked up at the sky as the sun rose over Albion and it revealed the mighty city of Camelot Merlin remembered his mother talking about Gaius he remembered her saying that he lived in Camelot so Merlin decided that Camelot seemed like the best place to go. It was late afternoon when Merlin finally arrived at the gates of Camelot he dismounted Spartan and led him through the busy streets eventually he reached the courtyard a guard walked over and said 'Can I help you with anything sir' Merlin said 'Yes could you tell me where I might find Gaius' the guard pointed to set of stairs and said 'His quarters are just up those stairs there sir' Merlin smiled and said 'Thank you for your help'.

 

Merlin walked up the stairs and pushed open the thick wooden door Gaius said 'I'm so sorry I didn't hear you knock what can I do for you today' Merlin said 'Gaius it's me Merlin' Gaius said 'Merlin my boy it's so good to see you it's been so long what brings you here' Merlin said 'Cenred he attacked Ealdor my parents told me to come here' Gaius said 'Oh my boy I am so sorry it must have been terrible for you. The last time I saw you weren't you training to become a knight' Merlin said 'That's never going to happen now' Gaius said 'Never give up Merlin come with me there's someone you should meet'.

Merlin followed Gaius through the corridors as they came round the corner a knight with curly light brown hair bumped into Merlin the knight said 'Forgive me I am so sorry' Merlin had almost forgotten how to speak for he was lost in the eyes of the handsome knight who stood before him the knight said 'Are you alright' Merlin said 'Yes I'm fine and don't apologise I wasn't looking where I was going I'm Merlin by the way' the knight said 'I'm sir Leon it's a pleasure to meet you Merlin' Gaius said 'Merlin come in. Arthur this is Merlin the knight I was telling you about' Arthur said 'Your father's king Balinor of Ealdor is he not' Merlin said 'He is yes sire' Arthur said 'Please Merlin take a seat. Gaius has informed me that Ealdor has been attacked by Cenred and his army he also informs me that whilst in Ealdor you were training to become a knight' Merlin said 'That's correct sire yes I am keen to carry on with my training becoming a knight is very important to me' Arthur said 'Well you'll be pleased to know I am in need of another knight that is if you want to be a knight of Camelot' Merlin said 'I would be honoured to wear a red cape of Camelot and fight for you and your father' Arthur held out his hand which Merlin shook Arthur said 'Sir Leon please show Merlin to his chambers and have Gwen measure him for some armour' Sir Leon said 'Of course sire' Arthur said 'You are now a knight in training Merlin and it gives me great pleasure to say this Welcome to Camelot'.

Merlin followed Sir Leon along the corridors where the knights chambers were Sir Leon unlocked one of the rooms and said 'This is the Armada suite I hope everything is okay for you' Merlin turned back to Leon and said 'It's perfect thank you I hope we can be good friends Sir Leon' Sir Leon said 'Of course we can be friends Merlin maybe one day we can be even more than friends' Merlin smiled at Leon just as there was a knock at the door Merlin opened the door stood in the corridor was a girl with long Black curly hair she was wearing a white dress with a pink apron the girl said 'You must be Merlin I'm Gwen I've come to take your measurements for your armour' Merlin smiled and said 'Please come in Gwen' Sir Leon looked at Merlin one last time before leaving the room Merlin said 'I've never come across a female blacksmith' Gwen said 'I'm not actually the blacksmith I just help my father when I need to but most of my time I'm actually the Lady morgana's maid'.

 

The next morning Merlin was woken by the sound of someone knocking at his bedroom door he walked over and opened the door stood outside was one of the royal servants holding a big box Merlin said 'What's this' the Servant said 'This one is your armour and this one was delivered by a messenger from Ealdor' Merlin took both boxes and smiled at the Servant before closing the door he set the boxes down on the table he opened the box from Ealdor and inside was a lot of his belongings including a picture of his mother and father also in the box was his hidden blade brace and his twin axes he remembered all the times his father had taught him to fight he looked up and remembered that he needed to be on the training ground soon.

Merlin made his way down to the training ground Sir Leon walked over and said 'I thought you'd changed your mind is everything alright Merlin' Merlin said 'Abit nervous I just hope Arthur will be impressed by my fighting skills so far' Sir Leon said 'I'm sure he'll be very impressed and there's a Jousting tournament at the end of the week and whoever wins get's awarded their own Camelot shield which is presented by the king it's a big honour' Merlin said 'I've not really done a lot of Jousting I'm good at Archery' Leon said 'Crossbow or Longbow' Merlin said 'Neither I use a re-curved bow the bow straightens when your draw back the arrow which makes for a more powerful shot' Leon said 'There's something about you Merlin every moment I'm with you I catch my breath' Merlin stepped closer and said 'I feel exactly the same way about you' Sir Leon said 'I know we've not known each other long but I think I might be in love with you' Merlin looked down at the ground a rosy tint in his cheeks Sir Leon said 'Do you not feel the same way' Merlin said 'Yes I do feel same way I'm just nervous it's my first true love'. Leon took Merlin's hands and placed a delicate kiss on top of them before saying 'You have nothing to be Nervous about I will never hurt you'.

 

Arthur walked out of the lower town and up onto the training fields the knight all lined up Arthur said 'Today I'll be pairing you off and working on counter attacks' it was a long training session and by the end of it Merlin's muscles were suffering so Leon advised him to go and see Gaius and get some soothing balm for the aches and pains Merlin made his way up the stairs and into Gaius's quarters as he entered the room he noticed a girl about the same age as him sat talking to Gaius Merlin said 'Sorry Gaius your busy I can come back' the girl stood up and said 'No please come in I was just leaving' Gaius said 'Merlin this is Uther's ward the Lady Morgana' Merlin bowed and said 'M lady it's a pleasure I'm Merlin' Gaius said 'Merlin is training to become a knight of Camelot he's come to us from Ealdor' Morgana said 'Well its a pleasure to meet you Merlin I hope you'll enjoy your time in Camelot' Merlin smiled and said 'Thank you M lady' Gaius stood up and turned to Merlin he said 'So what can I do for you my boy' Merlin said 'My muscles are just really sore I was wondering if I could have some sort of Balm to help with the pain' Gaius smiled and handed Merlin a Jar of white paste Gaius said 'Use it only when you need to' Merlin took the Jar and said 'Thank you Gaius'.

Gaius said 'I've seen the way you look at Sir Leon he's a good knight and I believe he would be a good match for you' Merlin said 'I think I love him with all my heart I never thought I'd fall in love' Gaius smiled and then said 'I understand that a messenger from Ealdor delivered a box with some of your belongings in it' Merlin said 'Yes that's correct I don't even know if my parents are still alive but I really hope they are' Gaius walked over to Merlin and hugged him before saying 'I know your worried Merlin why not talk to Arthur about this he might be able to send a patrol to Ealdor' Merlin picked up his sword and said 'I prefer to fight my own battles Gaius but I will consider it'. Merlin opened the door and started to walk out Gaius said 'Merlin wait just take care of yourself will you promise me that' Merlin smiled and said 'Sorry Gaius but I can't promise that I'm a knight'.

 

Merlin walked back to his room Sir Leon was stood outside holding some blankets Merlin said 'Were you waiting for me Sir Leon' Leon said 'Maybe. I was worried about you when you left the training fields I know your back was sore so I thought I'd bring you something to eat and some warm blankets' Merlin said 'Your to kind Sir Leon perhaps you'd care to Join me' Sir Leon said 'Believe me that's the best offer I've had all afternoon but I need to go on patrol with the other knights and you need to get some sleep it's only one more day until the jousting tournament' Merlin said 'And will you make it up to me for letting me down tonight' Sir Leon said 'Believe me I will make it up to you'. Leon walked down to the courtyard and Joined Arthur and three other knights as they approached the lower town the group split up Arthur and Leon made their way down towards the gate Arthur said 'So what do you think of Merlin' Sir Leon said 'I think he's an excellent fighter he's got good knowledge of the land' Arthur said 'He's not much to look at or do you disagree Sir Leon' Sir Leon said 'I believe that beauty is of little consequence isn't that why you love Gwen' Arthur said 'Your right I shouldn't have said that everyone's free to fall in love with whom they choose'.

  


	2. I won't let you hurt Arthur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The jousting tournament get's underway but when Merlin notices Sir Valiant using Magic against Arthur Merlin runs across the field dodging charging horses in order to reach Arthur. He reaches Arthur just in time and tell's Arthur to leave Valiant to him Arthur leaves but deep inside he know's it's a mistake so he goes back to help Merlin but when he get's there he finds Merlin beaten and unconscious. Leon and the others set out to find Merlin and Arthur will they get there in time or will Merlin take a turn for the worst.

Merlin woke to the sound of someone knocking loudly on his bedroom door he walked over and opened it, stood in the corridor was Sir Leon holding a small box Leon said 'Good morning my love how are you feeling about the tournament' Merlin said 'I'm a little nervous especially seeing as I'm not jousting until tomorrow' Sir Leon said 'I know you'll do very well just remember I'm very proud of you my love. Here these are for you I noticed your braces are a little worn' Merlin smiled and took the box from Leon before kissing him passionately on the lips Leon deepened the kiss only to be interrupted by the horns calling the knights to the Jousting field. Merlin stood behind the rail watching as Arthur and Sir Valiant came out onto the field with the kings approval the match began both knights charged across the field towards each other Merlin's senses started rising and he could easily see that knight Valiant was using Magic to weaken Arthur as soon as he heard the gasps from the crowds he knew something must have happened he looked out onto the field and saw Arthur struggling to stand Sir Valiant was making his way towards Arthur without a second thought Merlin ducked under the rail and ran as fast as he could across the Jousting field Sir Leon could only watch as the one he loved dodged Valiant and Arthur's horses who were loose on the field.

After what felt like an eternity Merlin reached Arthur and pulled him up onto his feet but Arthur was weak from Valiants  magic so Merlin put Arthur's left arm around him and supported him away from the Jousting field as they entered the woods Merlin stopped Arthur pushed away and said 'What do you think you were doing' Merlin said 'Sir Valiant he was going to kill you he used magic to weaken you I had to save you sire' Arthur said 'I owe you my life Merlin' Merlin said 'Just do this one thing for me and run back to Camelot don't come back for me no matter what you hear promise me please Arthur' Arthur nodded and ran back across the river towards Camelot.

 

Merlin stood ready to face whatever came at him Sir Valiant came out of the mist and with a flash of his eyes Merlin fell to the floor and within seconds Valiant was on top of Merlin thrusting into him without any preparation the pain was unbearable and when Merlin thought it was all over more pain came when Valiant punched Merlin in the stomach, ribs and face Merlin said 'Do what you like to me I won't let you hurt Arthur' Valiant said 'You can't protect him forever Merlin' as the punches kept coming Merlin gave up being brave and his screams were all Arthur could hear as he ran through the woods. Arthur stopped when Merlin's screams filled the woods he turned and ran back the way he'd just came he hoped Merlin would be okay but as he approached the clearing where he left Merlin he saw Merlin laid completely still upon the wet muddy grass as Arthur got closer he saw blood pooling between Merlin's legs and the very thought of what Valiant had done to Merlin made him angry he knew he should never have left Merlin to face Valiant alone. Arthur turned around and saw Valiant stood behind him Arthur drew his sword and stood in front of Merlin to protect him he said 'Why did you do this what have you got against Merlin' Valiant smiled and said 'I have orders from Cenred to destroy him we've already killed his parents it's only a matter of time before he falls by our hand' Valiant ran off into the woods Arthur desperately wanted to go after him but he knew that he had to look after Merlin.

Leon walked into the council chambers king Uther sat in his throne he looked up and said 'Have you found him yet' Sir Leon said 'I'm afraid not sire but we will find him you have my word' Uther said 'Make sure you do' sir Leon swiftly left the council chambers and gathered his troops together. Arthur sat beside Merlin keeping him warm he noticed that the sun was setting and no doubt it would get colder he looked up as Merlin slowly began to regain consciousness Merlin said 'I told you to leave me behind why didn't you' Arthur said 'Because your a good knight and I don't want to lose you and I also did it for Sir Leon he loves you and I know you love him' Merlin sat up he said 'I feel so sore' Arthur said 'There isn't an easy way for me to say this Merlin but Sir Valiant raped you you've also got lot's of bruising' Merlin looked up at Arthur and burst into tears Arthur said 'Merlin it's alright we'll help you through this I promise' Merlin said 'Sir Leon will probably never look at me again not after this and I wouldn't blame him' Arthur looked at Merlin and said 'What sir Valiant did to you was not your fault you saved my life Merlin you shall be rewarded for you bravery. And as for Sir Leon he will still love you no matter what he is an honourable man have faith in him Merlin'.

 

During the night a terrible wind swept across the plains blowing out the fire causing Merlin's condition to become worse Arthur woke when he felt Merlin shivering beside him he turned around and carefully picked Merlin up he knew he had to get back to Camelot as he came to the main road he heard horses hooves pounding on the firm ground Sir Leon said 'Who goes there' Arthur said 'Sir Leon is that you help me please it's Merlin' Sir Leon jumped down from his horse and ran to Arthur's side he said 'Give him to me Arthur your exhausted. What happened to him' Arthur said 'Knight Valiant sexually attacked him he's covered in bruises as-well though we need to get him to Gaius'. It was past Midnight when Gaius was awoken by a loud banging on his front door he walked over and opened the door stood out in the hallway was Arthur and the knights but what caught Gaius's eye was the unconscious form in Sir Leon's arms he looked up at Arthur and said 'What did you do to him' Arthur said 'I didn't do it Gaius it was knight Valiant Merlin saved my life' Gaius said 'Alright bring him in the rest of you wait outside'.

The other knights waited outside but as the night went on they grew tired of waiting and left Arthur sat outside on his own. Sir Leon paced back and fourth in Gaius's chambers Gaius walked out of the treatment room Sir Leon said 'How is he Gaius can I see him now please' Gaius said 'Yes you can see him now Leon just be aware he's still in a fragile state so no excitement please'. Merlin looked up when he heard footsteps entering the room he said 'Come here my love don't linger in the doorway you look like you've got something to ask me' Leon said 'I don't know whether I should Gaius said I shouldn't get you excited' Merlin said 'I won't tell if you don't' Sir Leon sat on the bed and took out a small red velvet box Merlin held his breath in excitement Leon opened the box to reveal a beautiful gold ring with a small amber stone on it Merlin looked up at Leon who said 'Merlin I know we've only known each other for a short time but I think we both know that we belong together I guess what I'm trying to say is will you marry me' Merlin flung his arms around Leon, Leon said 'Merlin is that a yes' Merlin sat back and said 'Yes I will marry you with all my heart' Leon smiled and gently slid the ring onto Merlin's finger and then passionately kissed Merlin on the lips.

Gaius walked in and said 'Merlin you should be resting' Merlin held his hand out and said 'Gaius Sir Leon has just asked me to marry him' Gaius said 'Oh Merlin my boy that is wonderful news I'm so happy for you congratulations to you as-well Leon' Leon shook Gaius's hand and said 'Thank you Gaius'.

 

 

Two days passed and on the third Merlin felt strong enough to attend training Arthur was watching the knights warm up when he spotted Merlin walking across the field Arthur ran over to him intending to hug him but he stopped himself when he remembered what had happened to Merlin Arthur said 'I'm so glad your feeling better I've never been so scared as I was when I found you I thought you were dead' Merlin said 'Well I have you to thank for saving me sire' Merlin got down on one knee and bowed his head in respect Arthur sighed and said 'Arise sir Emerys you bow to no one it's I who should bow to you, you saved my life' Merlin said 'Well your worth saving sire I believe you'll make a great king one day and I believe in the Albion you will build'. Arthur knew he had to tell Merlin about knight Valiant so he asked Merlin to walk with him through the meadow Merlin said 'I get the feeling there's something you need to tell me but you stop yourself possibly because you don't want to upset me but I assure you Arthur there is nothing much that upsets me anymore' Arthur said 'The reason knight Valiant attacked you was because he has orders from Cenred to hunt you down and kill you he also told me that he was there the night Cenred attacked Ealdor and killed your parents I'm so sorry Merlin truly I am'. Merlin said 'I really appreciate you telling me Arthur your a loyal friend which is why I'd like you to be my best man' Arthur said 'Your getting Married' Merlin said 'To Sir Leon the wedding's this Saturday we've already asked your father he was happy and granted us his blessings as I hope you will do'.

Arthur smiled and said 'Of course I'll be your best man and I wish you and Leon every happiness he is an honourable man' Merlin said 'Your the second person who's said that to me it really must be true then' Arthur said 'We'd better head back to the citadel tonight is the knighting ceremony' Merlin said 'Tonight is the night when my biggest dream comes true' Arthur said 'Well you deserve it Merlin now go and get yourself ready'.

 

Merlin made his way back to his chambers he opened the door and saw a bath had been drawn for him rose petals had been sprinkled on his bed on a small table beside the bath was some food and wine and a note who he assumed was from Sir Leon. After having a nice long soak in the bath he changed into his ceremonial knight robes and made his way to the grand hall he waited at the back of the hall with the other young knights and eventually the time came he knelt before Uther and Arthur the sword crossed over him as Uther said 'By the sacred laws vested in me arise Sir Merlin Emerys knight of Camelot' Merlin slowly rose to his feet and looked over at Gaius he soon noticed that Gaius looked worried about something as the ceremony came to an end Merlin walked out into the corridor where Gaius was waiting for him Gaius said 'Merlin I need you to come with me'. Merlin followed Gaius back to the physician's chambers as he entered the room he noticed a body on the cot as he got closer he realised it was Will his face had been badly burnt and Merlin lost count of the number of cuts and bruises on his body Merlin said 'Gaius please save him I cannot loose him' Gaius said 'Merlin he's dying I cannot save him it's time to say goodbye'.

 

Merlin sat on the chair and took hold of will's hand Will said 'Merlin I'm so glad I found you again' Merlin said 'Will please stay with me I need you' Will said 'I'm sorry Merlin I have nothing more to give Merlin and it's time for you to be on your own' Merlin said 'But I need you here with me to help me your my best friend Will' Will said 'You don't need me anymore Merlin you've learnt everything you need in life now all you have to learn is how to say goodbye' Merlin watched as Will slowly slipped away from him his hand fell limply against the side of the cot Merlin said 'Goodbye Will' Merlin looked up as Sir Leon entered the room he stood up and ran into Sir Leon's waiting arms and cried to the heavens. 

 


End file.
